Being a Teen isnt' Always a Bad Thing
by Marlode
Summary: Renji has been turned into a teenager. It's only temporary, but Byakuya's going to make the most of it. RenjixByakuya WARNING Sex. oneshot.


**This is a oneshot.**

**It has guyxguy sex, so**

**MATURE WARNING.**

**Leave now if you don't like.**

**~Marlode~**

**Being a Teen Isn't Always a Bad Thing**

Byakuya walked around the sixth division barracks. He knew his lieutenant could be late to work, but this was REALLY late, even for one such as Abarai. He felt like a fool; his subordinates were giving him strange looks, for he never walked around like a 'commoner'. He gracefully glided over the ground. He never paced either, as he was doing now, going back and forth on the walkway. Oh, the things he did for his lieutenant.

'Oh, the things I could DO to my lieutenant', Byakuya thought as he stopped pacing, thinking about his young subordinate. Renji was incredibly handsome; sometimes Byakuya wanted to throw him over one of the office desks and fu—have his way with the red haired man. That long red hair, sculpted body, deep moaning voice… Byakuya shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of Abarai in such a manner!

Right now, the Kuchiki definitely was getting worried; maybe he should go to Renji's living quarters and see what Renji was doing, maybe he was sick?

After checking to make sure the sixth division was running smoothly, the noble took off to his lieutenant's living space. Upon reaching Renji's apartment Byakuya knocked politely on the door… yet he received no answer.

"Abarai, are you there?" still no response.

The Kuchiki pushed gently on the door; it was open. Byakuya's slender eyebrows furrowed as he stepped delicately into Renji's apartment. Since he had never been here before Byakuya was surprised by the clean appearance of the home. It was quite nice inside, there were small paintings hung on the walls, and two large windows facing the rising sun. There was not much furniture, but that was to be expected; Abarai was a simple man with no other members living in his house.

'If there were,' Byakuya mused 'I'd have to kick them out.'

Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes widened and he halted in his tracks; there was a red headed teenager sitting in the middle of the living room, naked, except for a thin blanket wrapped around his hips.

"Child," said Byakuya "what are you doing in Abarai Renji's room?"

The boy turned to the Kuchiki, and blinked sleepy, ruby eyes at him, which narrowed as his eyebrows collided.

"I am Renji, Taichou."

Byakuya frowned, "Abarai is not a child such as yourself."

"Taichou, it's me."

"…That is not possible."

Renji huffed out, blowing a strand of his loose hair from his face.

"I blame Kurosutchi; he gave me some remedy for my hangover last night. I wasn't thinkin', and my head was killin' me, so I gulped it down, and now I'm tiny," Renji stood up, his legs shaking slightly.

Byakuya could tell this was his lieutenant, he might look smaller, but his reiatsu was still the same, as was his memory of being under the command of a captain. The Kuchiki fidgeted, Renji looked so small and vulnerable, yet his body still held the muscles and strength of a trained fighter.

Without thinking, Byakuya moved forward and knocked Renji onto the floor, with his now taller body covering his subordinate's.

The red hued eyes widened, "Taichou," he said breathlessly,

Pale fingers ran down the tan abdomen until reaching the edge of the thin blanket, and slipping inside.

Byakuya caressed the red head's left, inner thigh.

"Nnnnhhh, Taichou, don't do that!" Renji gasped as the black haired man rubbed his fingers tantalizingly close to Abarai's erection, grazing it slightly.

"Oh really, Renji," breathed Byakuya into Abarai's ear, "do you really want me to stop?"

The noble then lowered his head to suck at his lieutenant's adams apple.

The smaller body squirmed, "Should we—" he was cut off as soft lips covered his own, forcing his weaker mouth open with a pink tongue, caressing and pushing its way into Renji's lips. The red head's mouth gaped even more when his captain began to massage Renji's groin through the soft blanket fabric.

Byakuya pressed Renji's hips into his fully erect appendage by lifting his lieutenant up by the ass, grinding the fragile- like hips into his powerfully developed ones. Renji moaned as Byakuya licked his brown nipples, and grinded into him, turning his fiery lieutenant into mush.

The Kuchiki sighed in content and lust as he listened to Renji's long moans, and watched the sexy tan body arch itself off the floor and press back into his.

Then Byakuya felt a tug on his pants and he choked slightly when Renji's hand slid over his arousal as the 'teen' pulled down his Taichou's pants.

"Renji," Byakuya sighed as he pushed his subordinate chest first into the wall beside them. The Kuchiki whipped the blanket off of his red haired love's waist, after which Byakuya pushed his erection against Abarai's ass, which sent Renji's hips colliding into the hard wall. "Aaah," Renji's voice was muffled as a set of fingertips slid into his mouth. He licked them with his thin tongue, pushing in-between the digits as Byakuya shook from excitement behind him. Byakuya's hand snaked to Abarai's front, and fisted the red head's weeping erection.

Renji bit down slightly on Byakuya's fingers as he was pleasured by the pale hand, which slid up and down the insides of his thighs and stroked and squeezed his manhood. Abarai was slumped against the wall, totally vulnerable to whatever his captain wanted to do to him. His eyebrows slanted up as Byakuya's erection ground into his ass, and as those talented fingers rubbed his slit and stroked down his shaft.

Byakuya's fingers withdrew from Renji's mouth, the red head's lips were left gaping, and his mouth had saliva coating it. The Kuchiki pushed Renji backwards, and thrust two of his fingers into Abarai's tight hole while doing so.

Renji squirmed; those fingers didn't belong up his butt! He felt uncomfortable, until Byakuya hit his prostate.

"BYAAA!" Renji cried out when his Taichou hit his bundle of nerves.

Byakuya liked feeling in power; his untamable Renji was leaning back as if he were made of mush and had no bones in his body.

"Please," the boy whimpered, "Do that again!"

The noble struck Renji's prostate with his fingers once more while stretching the tight opening. When he pulled his fingers out, Byakuya immediately rammed into Renji, not being able to wait any longer with his lieutenant being so innocently seductive with his small moans and willingness to be moved around like a rag doll.

Byakuya French kissed Renji as he pushed into his lieutenant, until finally Renji cried out, "hahh, Byakuya, that's it!" he mumbled around the Kuchiki's tongue as he pushed himself into Byakuya's manhood as the noble pushed back.

Byakuya angled himself to hit Abarai's prostate over and over again, causing the smaller male to scream out the Kuchiki's name. The noble shuddered and pulled Renji to face him, while thrusting into him through the front. Renji began to still as he reached his climax, until finally his hole clamped down upon his Taichou's erection and milked the noble into Renji as they both screamed from their orgasms.

They then slumped to the floor, Byakuya holding the teenage Renji.

"Renji, would you mind taking part in this activity when you are fully grown?"

"Not at all Taichou, not at all."

**No hate please.**

**Nice reviews please, and no mean ones.**

**~Marlode~**


End file.
